


It is Destined, It is Written

by Banna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amnesia, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Emotional Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, royal guard Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banna/pseuds/Banna
Summary: Aziraphale is the prince of the Kingdom of Coelum and is constantly under threat of death of being assassinated. Finally, his parents, Gabriel and Michael, are forced to hire a bodyguard they don't like to protect their son. What they don't count on is that their threats might not be enough to keep him in line. What they don't count on is their son falling for the bodyguard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is super indulgent, hope you guys will like it. If you want to you can tip me at: https://ko-fi.com/banna99

“I don’t like it.”  
  
“I don’t either. What choice do we have?”  
  
“There has to be another option.”  
  
“We have tried all the other options, Michael.”  
  
“Fine. Call him. But let him know we’re keeping him on a short leash.”  
  
“You have to admit, it’ll be nice to have him out of our hair.”  
  
Michael sighed. “Of course it will Gabriel. Well, better call him in.” Michael, a man in the sharpest white suit anyone had ever seen, rang a small golden bell 3 times. Immediately he then sighed and checked his watch. “Why does he insist on being so slow?”  
  
No more than fifteen seconds later, the person the bell had called had arrived in the doorway. He seemed to try and make himself as small as possible. Perhaps thinking that he might not be seen by the two in the room if he could just crumple inward.  
  
“Aziraphale, don’t just stand there! Come in.” Gabriel admonished.  
  
Aziraphale was actually quite normal-sized, despite him trying to disappear. He was rather soft all over, with a head full of almost white gold curls and sparkling blue eyes. He was also dressed in a crisp suit, but while Michael looked like he could be in an institution, Aziraphale clearly loved his clothes and had a flair for style. A grey vest was settled perfectly under his suit coat, which brought out his eyes in a lovely way. Most simply described, Aziraphale was beautiful. Almost angelic.  
  
“Your highnesses, to what do I owe the pleasure of an audience?” The soft man took a low bow as he said this.  
  
“Aziraphale, as the prince of the most valuable Kingdom in the world, you know how much danger you have been in,” Michael stated. “You have had...let’s see” He consulted some notes. “Four attempts on your life this year. I can appreciate the persistence of the assassins. After all, ending your life would end the line of rulers that have stood for thousands of years.”  
  
“And because you have not provided an heir yet.” Said Gabriel, pointedly.  
  
“Forgive me,” Aziraphale said, addressing his parents. “But wouldn’t the assassins just try to kill my child as well if I had one.”  
  
“Silence!” said Michael. “How dare you speak to your father like that!”  
  
Aziraphale hung his head low, like a kicked dog. “Yes father, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Just remember your lessons, and I won’t have to speak to you like that,” Michael said, a gentler tone to his voice, but his eyes remained cold.  
  
Aziraphale immediately brightened, moving a little closer, but still more than arm's length away. “Yes, father.”  
  
“Anyway, because of all these attempts on your life, and the numerous bodyguards that have died protecting you,” At this, Aziraphale’s eyes welled with tears, but he quickly blinked them back. “We have had to resort to an extreme option.”  
  
“Extreme?”  
  
“This man is unlike any of the bodyguards you have ever had,” Gabriel said. “He is from...the Kingdom of Infernum.”  
  
Aziraphale’s jaw actually dropped. “I-infernum, but-”  
  
“I know, I know they are our mortal enemies. And that has not changed. But we need the best of the best. Believe me, he is under a severe enough threat that he will not put a toe out of line. I assure you. He is also the best at what he does. He’s gotten people in worse danger through alive. Believe me, the Kingdome of Coelum will prevail in this war. It is destined, it is written.”  
  
“It is destined. It is written.” Repeated Aziraphale and Gabriel automatically.  
  
“He will arrive tomorrow,” Michael stated. Aziraphale inclined his head in acknowledgment.  
  
“In happier news, your betrothed will arrive today,” Gabriel said.  
  
At this, their son brightened once more. Thoughts were racing through his head. What would his fiance look like? What would he be like? Would they be friends? Would they be in love?”  
  
“Their name is Uriel, and you are to treat them with the utmost respect.” Gabriel continued.  
  
“Yes, father.”  
  
“Well, don’t just stand there go get ready!” Michael snapped, cold once again. “They’ll be here in three hours or less.”  
  
Aziraphale bowed quickly and practically ran away from his parents. He went back to his chambers and spent the next couple of hours trying on different outfits. Nothing seemed to fit right suddenly. Everything was too much, or worse not enough. Finally, he decided on something simple. Something that would be flattering, that he hoped his parents would approve of, but that also might entice his betrothed.  
  
The little golden bell in his room rang. He flinched. He hated that bell. He had to get to where his parents were whenever he heard it. But he wasn’t allowed to run, and they could be anywhere in the castle ringing it. Now he supposed that they were probably in the throne room. He took off as fast as he could without running.  
  
He arrived in the throne room less than twenty seconds later. Michael was still ringing the bell.  
  
“Aziraphale. Finally.” He said.  
  
He made another small bow, and then took his seat in the smallest of the three thrones. The announcer stepped into the room. “Your highnesses, introducing the Grand Duke, Uriel!”  
  
A completely average person stepped through the door. Their skin was a light brown, and their hair was black curls. In fact, curls that were the exact opposite of the prince. It was clear that Uriel was beautiful. Gold leaf face paint graced their face and they were just a finely made being. Despite this, Aziraphale’s stomach dropped the moment Uriel entered the room.  
  
Aziraphale was incredibly sensitive to energy in any room, but he had learned that it was necessary for survival to sense his parent’s energy. If he didn’t he would get punished. The thing was, the energy the prince felt from Uriel was exactly like his parent's energy. This was not someone he would grow fond of. This is not someone he could be friends with. This is someone who would hate him too.  
  
His breath came shorter. His vision began to cloud. He gripped the arms of the throne tightly, tried to keep himself in the moment. It didn’t work. This was not how it was supposed to be! This could not be the rest of his life, it just couldn’t.  
  
Then he walked in.


	2. A New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale meet.

He walked in and it felt like Aziraphale crash-landed into his chair. He was wearing slouchy black clothes and dark glasses. His hair was flaming red. Instantly he disrupted the stifling conditions in the throne room. “Michael!” He practically shouted, an ironic sort of grin on his face. “Gabriel! Good to see you, didn’t think I would again!” Aziraphale started at that, again?  
  
His parents instantly bristled. “That’s your highness to you, Crowley,” Gabriel said coldly.  
  
“Ahhhh, not really though,” Crowley said, hands in his pockets, looking up at the ceiling. “I’m not under the jurisdiction of this kingdom.”  
  
Gabriel made to stand, enraged at Crowley’s words, but Michael placed a hand on his arm. “You know the rules while you’re here.” He said, with real anger in his eyes. Though Aziraphale wasn’t totally sure, he thought he saw Crowley take a small step back. Still, though, the red-haired man stood up straight and kept the grin on his face.  
  
“Well, am I allowed to greet my charge?” He asked, nodding toward Aziraphale. Michael rolled his eyes and indicated that he could with a wave of his hand.  
  
Crowley fairly sauntered toward the prince, and Aziraphale felt himself holding his breath, as though bracing for impact. And maybe he was. When he reached the throne, he took a deep (almost flamboyant) bow. He then took the prince’s hand and kissed it gently, almost reverently. He even hesitated slightly too long with his lips on the back of his hand, and when their eyes met, Aziraphale felt the blood rush to his face.  
  
“Crowley.” The man said, unnecessarily, but it still felt oddly intimate. “Lovely to meet you, Prince Aziraphale.”  
  
Uriel cleared his throat from the side of the room where they must have moved at some point. “Excuse me your highnesses, may I be dismissed? I’d like to freshen up in my new chamber, settle in.”  
  
“Of course, Uriel.” Said Michael in the gentlest tone Aziraphale had ever heard him use. The duke gave a short bow and exited the room.  
  
The regents shifted their attention back to the prince and the bodyguard. “Now, Crowley, take Aziraphale away. Remember the rules. And stay with him at every moment. I even want you to sleep with him in his chamber.” Aziraphale blushed again, but he wasn’t sure why. However, he was more than happy to leave the throne room with Crowley.  
  
Crowley extended a hand to him and he took it.  
  
When they were out of the throne room, his new guard relaxed even more. He wasn’t really what you would expect in a bodyguard. He was tall and lanky, not stocky or muscular like the other ones had been. Really, he didn’t look threatening at all...except. There was a strange sort of edge to him. Like he was stretched all the way out, and he could snap. Aziraphale had also never had a guard that smiled or talked this much.  
  
“Soooo, a bunch of people want to kill you huh,” Crowley said.  
  
Aziraphale started. “Well. Yes, um, basically.”  
  
“Makes sense, that is most of my work. So where are we going?”  
  
The prince stopped short. “I...was following you.”  
  
“What?” Crowley chuckled a bit. “You’re the one who lives here.”  
  
Aziraphale’s face soured, he hated being laughed at. His parents were always laughing at him.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t mean anything by that,” Crowley said, apparently noticing his face. Immediately Aziraphale softened toward him.  
  
“Oh uh, well I have lessons for most of the day. Music, geography, writing-”  
  
“Sounds boring.” They both laughed now. “What do you for fun?”  
  
“For fun?”  
  
“Yeah, you know when you’re not at lessons.”  
  
“Oh, mostly I just read. Sometimes I walk in the gardens. Or I try to sew new clothes, um, but I have to save up my rations for cloth.”  
  
Crowley smiled at him from the corner of his eye. “Do you ever go riding?”  
  
“Oh no! My fathers say I’m a terrible rider.”  
  
Now anger flashed in the guard’s eyes. Only for a moment, but Aziraphale could have sworn that it was there.  
  
“Nonsense, you just need a good teacher,” Crowley said it firmly and started walking confidently down to the stables. Vaguely, Aziraphale wondered how he knew where they were as he followed him.  
  
When they got there, Crowley walked directly up to a chestnut mare with soft eyes. “I think this one will do well for you. Why don’t you say hello?”  
  
Aziraphale walked up to her hesitantly, but she nuzzled into his shoulder right away, as if they were old friends. He giggled a little.  
  
“See! You’re a natural!” Crowley said cheerfully. He picked a tall black mare, who also greeted him as if she knew him. The guard expertly saddled the horses. They walked them out of the barn and into one of the many fields stretching out around the castle. Then he helped boost Aziraphale onto his horse.  
  
“Alright, now just gently squeeze with your thighs, like this.” He said, and demonstrated, his thigh muscles flexing. Aziraphale gulped and had to look away, but tried it all the same.  
  
“Oh!” He said, pleasantly surprised when she walked forward. Crowley smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
“Ok, now squeeze again, and she’ll go slightly faster.” He instructed.  
  
Aziraphale was a willing and receptive student, though Crowley’s gentle but consistent praise was a little overwhelming. His normal was sharp, pointed comments from his parents. He had never known anything else, never really even had a friend.  
  
Crowley was so different than everyone else at the palace.  
  
He was a shock to the system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mistaken complete marking! I aim to update the chapters about once every 2 weeks! Thank you guys so much for reading and if you'd like to tip me, here's mu ko-fi link! ko-fi.com/banna99


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale's had enough.

Aziraphale’s parents had seen them riding. They were furious. More furious than Zira felt was right, really. He was sitting on the edge of his bed now, fists clenched. They had Crowley in the room with them now. He didn’t have to hear what was happening to know that they were screaming at his guard. For the first time in a long time, anger rose in him, hot in his stomach and then in his chest. How dare they yell at him! Crowley was just trying to help him have fun!  
  
Suddenly an idea started forming in his head. If they wanted to scream at his guard, and him, clearly they didn’t actually care what happened to him! He looked out the window. He hadn’t been out there in months. His parents always said it was too dangerous.  
  
Well...they had left him without his guard. All alone. How could he know what was dangerous or not? Why he could be kidnapped! He had decided.  
  
There was a guard outside his door, there always was, but there was no one outside his window. “Um!” He called loudly. “I’m heading out to the balcony for some fresh air!” A grunt came from the guard outside the door, no further response. He smiled. He changed into his least fancy clothes and grabbed his traveling cloak. Wrapping it around him, he stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
The drop was about ten or fifteen feet down. He wouldn’t die, but he wouldn’t get far on a broken leg either. He looked down, there were little ledges on the way down, maybe he could use them? He swung his leg over the railing and gripped the edge. Using the edges of his feet he moved out along the wall, and then stepped down. He found a foothold and felt a rush. It was working! Slowly he made his way down the wall and dropped to the ground.  
  
It wasn’t a graceful landing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Then he was off, running, over the garden wall and into the town surrounding the palace. He ran into the first alley he saw and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He had actually done it.  
  
Pulling the hood of his cloak closer around his head so that his face stayed in the shadows, he stepped out into the town. It was just after sunset. Little lights twinkled throughout the streets and he heard laughter and music from further away. Almost in a trance, he wandered toward it. He had never been out of the palace like this. Anytime he had been down here before, it had been in a litter or a carriage with his parents for a speech or a parade. It was different down here, on the street.  
  
He reached the source of the noise and saw a group of people in the street. A man was bent over a pot heated by a small fire. Four or five people were dancing in time to the music which came from a woman who played the violin and a small boy who sang. The rest of the people were seated around the fire, smiling and eating, complimenting the chef on what looked like a stew.  
  
Without realizing it, Aziraphale stepped into the light, into the sight of the people.  
  
“Well hello, brother!” called the man at the pot. “Hungry?”  
  
He froze. Was he caught, did they know it was him?  
  
“It’s alright.” Called a woman sitting at the fire. “We’ve all been hungry at one point.”  
  
Aziraphale exhaled. They didn’t know. Suddenly, he realized he was hungry. He supposed the adrenaline before had kept it from realizing it. “If you can spare some, I am hungry.” He said cautiously.  
  
They smiled at him, and he stepped further toward them and sat down by the fire. The chef spooned him a large helping of soup. He accepted it gladly. It was hot, and salty, and delicious.  
  
“So, you a traveler?” One of the people near him asked.  
  
“Hm? Oh. Yes. Yes, I’m uh, just passing through town.” He found himself very glad he had grabbed his traveling cloak.  
  
“Poor dear. Displaced from the war?” Asked another.  
  
“Oh. Yes.” He said nervously.  
  
“It’s alright, you don’t have to talk about it.” Said a kind-faced woman. He nodded gratefully. He didn’t have much more to that story.  
  
They started to tell him stories, and he found himself relaxing. Just as he found himself letting his guard down, he saw a figure move on the edges of the light of the fire. His head snapped up. Who was there? Was it someone from the palace.  
  
A flash of red...Crowley! But what was he doing there? He stood. He had to get away. “Thank you for having me, but I must be going now.”  
  
“So soon?” Crowley stepped into the light.  
  
“He’s chasing me! Stop them!” He cried out and took off running as fast as he could.  
  
He heard the people at the fire try to overwhelm Crowley. Laughing wildly, he ran even faster, without a care for where he was going.  
  
“Oh for god’s sake, Aziraphale!” Crowley called after him.  
  
He ran for a while before he heard footsteps behind him again. “You really don’t have to  
  
make it this hard Zira!” He said. “I hate running!”  
  
“You’ll never catch me!” Aziraphale yelled though he knew it wasn’t true. His legs were beginning to ache and so were his lungs. The footsteps were coming faster and soon they would overtake him.  
  
“Oh come on! Every guard in this kingdom will be looking for you if I don’t catch up with you! And I was supposed to do this quietly, I might add! You haven’t made that very easy.”  
  
“I don’t mean to! I can’t live there!”  
  
“Oh, Zira! Just stop!”  
  
“Stop calling me that!” Aziraphale shouted.  
  
The footsteps behind him were drawing even nearer now. “You know your parents hired me for a reason! One of which is that I’m faster than you!”  
  
Aziraphale rounded a corner and was faced with a dead end. He looked wildly around for an escape and instead was faced with Crowley rounding the corner. Instead of slowing he ran straight toward the prince and pinned him by his wrists to the wall. They were both breathing heavily. Their eyes met, Crowley had the strangest eye color. Amber, and more yellow than anything normal. He felt himself grow hot, strangely he wasn’t totally upset about being held to the wall by him,  
  
“Now,” said, Crowley “are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to carry you.”  
  
In response, Aziraphale went totally limp. Crowley rolled his eyes as far as he possibly could and scooped the prince easily up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be a pretty inconsistent upload schedule because I'm in college and I'm really busy! Sorry about that!


	4. Night at the Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley spend a night at the inn before heading back to the palace.

Crowley almost sauntered through the town, carrying the thoroughly cranky prince like a sack of potatoes. “Are you gonna walk yet?”  
  
“Hmph.” Aziraphale made the noise in response, and looked away.  
  
“Well, you’re going to have to walk eventually if we’re going to keep up this ruse.”  
  
“Ruse? What do you mean? Aren’t we just going back to the palace?” Aziraphale was tempted into talking by this, and Crowley grinned.  
  
“Didn’t want to make a big scene did they?” Crowley said, referring to his parents. “We’re to stay at an inn tonight, and pose as a traveling couple.” This made Aziraphale blush for reasons he didn’t quite understand.  
  
“W-we’re not going back to the palace tonight?” Relief made his voice tremble.  
  
“No.” Crowley answered in a more gentle voice.  
  
“Alright, I’ll walk.”  
  
Crowley set him down on his feet gently “Keep your cloak on. No one should be able to see your face.” Aziraphale drew the hood further down so that it almost covered his eyes as they approached the glowing building he assumed was the inn.  
  
He followed Crowley in, close behind him with his eyes down. Unable to help himself, he chanced a glance around. It was late, and only a few men sat in the inn’s dining area, huddled around what he supposed were mugs of ale.  
  
Crowley approached the man behind the bar. “We’d like a room for the night.” he said softly, putting a rather sizeable bag of coins down on the table. The innkeeper’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but was definitely pleased.  
  
“Of course sir, any accommodations I could provide for you?”  
  
“Do you have a room with multiple beds?” asked Crowley. At this Aziraphale felt a flash of disappointment, and noted that it was ridiculous to feel that way, brushing it aside.  
  
The innkeeper looked genuinely sorry. “No, I’m afraid they’re all booked up.”  
  
“No matter,” said Crowley. “If you could just bring some of whatever food you have on hand up to our room, we would be most appreciative.”  
  
“Certainly.”  
  
The innkeeper led them up a wooden staircase to a small but comfortable room. He lit a fire in the grate and then promised one of his hands would be up shortly with some food.  
  
“So,” said Crowley, once they were alone. “What exactly did you hope to accomplish with that?”  
  
Aziraphale looked up at him, confused. “Don’t you know?”  
  
“Know what?”  
  
“I’m betrothed. I’m to marry Uriel.”  
  
“And you’re not happy about that?”  
  
“No!” Aziraphale sounded almost offended. Crowley gestured that he should go on. “I don’t love them. And...and I can’t bear to live with my parents or like them anymore. They don’t really care for me, they show me no love or affection. And I-I want it. So badly. I used to have it, before-”  
  
At this the prince looked away, tears filling his eyes.  
  
“Before?” Crowley asked gently.  
  
“I used to have a best friend.” said Aziraphale. His mouth could barely form the words. He hadn’t allowed himself to think about him, much less talk about him in months. It was too painful, the words were already spilling out to this man who was basically a stranger. “I loved him, as more than a friend too. And he loved me. His name was Raphael. B-but then my parents sent him away from the kingdom. He still wrote to me, but then his letters stopped. H-he died.” The last word broke him, and Crowley was there to catch him as he fell into his arms, sobbing.  
  
Gently, the red-headed man rubbed his back in circles. “There, there.” He said. “I’ll help you. I will. You won’t live like them.”  
  
Aziraphale managed to stifle his crying when they heard footsteps coming toward their room. A young boy brought in a tray of food. Crowley handed him a few gold coins, and he thanked him profusely as he left. As soon as the door closed behind him, Crowley bolted it shut.  
  
“Eat.” He said, pointing firmly at the food. Aziraphale was about to tell him he wasn’t hungry, but then he looked over at the food. It was a thick stew much like the people on the street had been eating, but it smelled even better. There were carrots, potatoes, barley, and thick chunks of meat. Along with the stew the chef had provided them with good, hearty bread and butter. To top off the whole thing was a generous serving of fragrant cider. Aziraphale saw no need to argue with Crowley about this.  
  
The pair ate in silence. After eating, Zira did feel much better. He hadn’t realized how cold he was, or how much energy he had expended during his escape from the palace and running from Crowley. Now his belly was warm from the soup and he felt comfortable for the first time in a long time.  
  
Crowley didn’t push him to talk about Raphael anymore, and Zira was grateful, he didn’t think he could bear much more of it. When they had both finished and sat in front of the fire for a while, exchanging pleasant small talk, Crowley got up and stretched.  
  
“Well, about time we went to sleep.” He said.  
  
Aziraphale was sleepy, so again, he didn’t argue. He took off his overshirt, and his shoes and socks. Snuggling under the covers, he couldn’t remember feeling more cozy. Crowley smiled at him and then promptly laid down on the floor in front of the fire.  
  
Aziraphale sat up. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Going to sleep?” Crowley answered, just as confused.  
  
“You can’t sleep on the floor, there’s plenty of room in here.” The prince said, gesturing to the other half of what really was a large bed.  
  
“I-I can’t sleep in the bed with you.” It was Crowley’s turn to blush now.  
  
“Why not?!”  
  
“Because I’m your bodyguard. And you are the prince! It would be inappropriate.”  
  
“Well then!” Aziraphale said with a hmph. He got out of the bed (no matter how much his body protested) and marched over to what he knew would be the corner of the room and laid down.  
  
“What are you doing?!” Crowley asked, that mixture of amusement and exasperation coming into his voice again.  
  
“I won’t have you sleep on the floor! You can take the bed now.”  
  
“I can’t take the bed! You’re the prince!”  
  
“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to share it!” Aziraphale said triumphantly. At Crowley’s groan, he jumped up and went over to the bed. “Look we can make a wall of pillows to separate our sides.” He said, using the extra pillow to do just that. When Crowley still looked hesitant, Aziraphale pouted and said: “please!”  
  
“Alright, alright. Fine!” He said, and huffily got into the other side of the bed.  
  
“Good night!” Zira said, and blew out the lamp on his side.  
  
“Good night.” replied Crowley hesitantly.  
  
Though Zira didn’t think he would sleep at all that night, he slipped into slumber easily, exhausted from his attempted escape. When Crowley heard his breathing slow, he propped himself up on an elbow and watched the gentle rise and fall of the prince’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient with me! Again I am a broke-ass college student so I don't have a lot of time to write. Also, I promise there's smut in the next chapter! If you want to tip me here's my ko-fi link! Ko-fi.com/banna99


End file.
